


Ах, как давно чунин хотел признаться...

by damony



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damony/pseuds/damony





	Ах, как давно чунин хотел признаться...

Ах, как давно хотел чунин признаться,  
В своей любви.  
Да только духу молодого не хватало –  
Ты хоть реви.

Прекрасный гений Шаринган Какаши,  
Притягивал извечно карий взгляд,  
А сердце тут же уходило в пятки,  
Не торопясь искать пути назад.

На улице и в штабе, дома, в бане,  
Учитель юный тайно все страдал,  
Пред взором мысленным чунина  
Какаши наш без маски представал.

Что самое ужасное-то было,  
Во всей этой истории любви,  
Так то, что неизведанная сила,  
Скрутила, оковала все внутри.

Уж и не мыслил юный наш учитель  
Ни дня без серых ви́хров тех волос,  
Пронзительного взгляда и ухмылки  
И гласа, пробивавшего в мороз.

В мечтах и снах теперь не только образ,  
Но и озвучка есть берущая в тиски,  
Когда в порыве страсти гений шепчет,  
Да прижимает все сильней к своей груди.

Встречаясь же в рабочие моменты,  
Чунин краснея, прячет томный взгляд,  
Ведь он считает, что Какаши  
Тайну узнав, совсем будет не рад.

И каково же было изумленье,  
У Ируки однажды на лице,  
Когда отчаявшись в своем смятении  
В руках Какаши оказался он в кольце.

Слова и мысли бросились в разбег,  
От столь нежданной и желанной встряски.  
Чужие губы вмиг потребовали ласки  
И утопили в долгожданной сказке.

 

Какаши позже лишь признался,  
Что очень он давно попался  
На Ируки крючок.

Вот только, долго собирался  
Ругался сам с собой, смущался  
И подойти он все стеснялся.  
(Кто бы подумать мог!)

На деле ж проще оказалось –  
Взаимной та любовь ведь сталась  
А дальше – страстью пропиталась,  
Да так в сердцах двоих и прописалась.


End file.
